The World Of Paradise
by Oblivionwing555
Summary: This Story is about a boy who is thrown into the world of equestria. His sudden arrival is going to tear equestria apart if he is not careful. Ocs Accepted Form is inside.


**Hey everybody. Oblivion Here. Just made this account because I wanted to try writing some fanfiction and yeah. So this is going to be a cliché Human in Equestria story but with a couple of twists in later chapters. This story will contain some brony annalists such as Digibrony. With That lets get to it. I Do not own My Little Pony. All Rights are reserved By Hasbro. I only own my Oc. And I do not own Digibronys Oc. He simply aloud me to use it. Now on with the story**

Hey My Name was Ben Brandon Smith. Notice i said was. Well this predicament all started when it was the start of the winter break after having a long couple of months during high school. Anyways I was a 15 year old boy, Attending high school, was in my sophomore year. I had Brown Hair that covered my forehead and I was about average height. I had blue eyes. This is just normal and the rest is just to stupid to say. So I was on my way home that day, just listening to some Linkin Park (A/N I love that band so much) and then all of a sudden i heard this sharp ringing sound in my eyes. I simply flinched and continued walking.

Once I had returned home, my mum was in the kitchen making dinner. I said to her "Hey mum what's for dinner" She replied and said "Pizza dear" _Sweet_ I thought The best thing a boy like me can eat. I ran up to my room and jumped onto my bed where all of my MLP plushies were. I had every single mane 6 plushie, every alicorn and alot of the background ponies made for me by my auntie. I was so excited season 4 had just started about 2 weeks ago and i was dying to see more of it. The open was great, so where the episodes. When suddenly when i stood up, that sharp ring had appeared in my ear again. This time it was more ALOT more intense. And before i knew it, I passed out onto my wooden floor

When I awoke, I was in some kind of forest. _I know this forest from somewhere_ I thought. When i looked down, my hand was no longer there. It was a **HOOF**. Wait this cant be, true can it? I had noticed that my head felt kinda weird and i found a sharp object on it. I then started to wonder. _What if im stuck in this land forever, maybe ill never get out._ But then i reliased it hit me like a sonic rainboom from rainbow dash. I was in the everfree forest, Which is near ponyville, Which is in... EQUESTRIA. I was actually there, in a land of talking ponies and magic. I touched the sharp object on my head. A horn. _Im going to need to learn to walk and then find out what i look like._

After about an hour or so, I finnaly mannaged to master walking, so i walked to a river. _Holy sweet celestia._ I thought. My coat colour was a light brown, And my mane was spiked up and so was my tail. _Wait this kinda reminds me of my Oc_ I thought again. I had a simple long white horn that reminded me of Princess Lunas. Then i noticed I had a pair of wings that had scales on them. When I just reliased what had happened I heard something coming from a bush. Then outcame a TIMBERWOLF. I ran for my life but the more i ran the more timberwolfs get appearing. I finnaly stopped running.I musted up all my courage and shouted "Hey Timberwolfs If you want to eat me Then go for it" The timberwolfs just stood there staring at my shaking body. I saw a purple beam of Hit one of the timberwolfs turning it into nothing but rubble. Then i saw 6 ponies. 1 alicorn, 1 unicorn, 2 earth ponies and 2 pegasi.

Once all of the timber wolfs had been destroyed. The Alicorn approached me and said softly "Who are you ive never seen anyone like you" I just simply muttered some nonsense and i blacked out once again.

When i awoke. I was in some kind of libray. Next to me was a the lavender alicorn from before. I stood up really quickly and i had a sharp pain in my back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. The Alicorn told me to lay back down so I did. She said to me "Hey Im princess twilight sparkle newest princess to equestria and former student to celestia, and who are" _Damn it i cant use my human name people may think its weird. _"My name is Oblivion Wing, Nice to meet you Twilight". That confirmed it, I am in equestria. I then did something that was completly stupid. "Your Mane is really nice twilight it brings out the colour in your eyes" Twilight Blushed and just said thank you. She told me she had to go and grab some stuff from her friend, fluttershy. Which was awsome.

After she came back, She just to me, "Now please tell me what you are." This was abit hard to respond to seeing that i have no clue what i was because my wings are scaled. Before i answered i Looked down to my wings and noticed they changed colour, they were now dark blue. I did not want to tell her the truth about me and that will be abit weird. I said "Well I am a type of species known as a Drakoon. A half pony, half dragon hybrid. My species live somewhere out side of equestria. But im weird. Most of my species are fully scaled but only my wings are scaled so i was basically called an outsider and kicked out of the tribe. They said i was more of a pony then a dragon." All this was complete lies but it was the best i could come up with. I could see the tears that were coming from Twilights eyes. I simply put my hoof around her and told her it will be okay.

After she sent a message to the princesses explaining my predicement. They sent a message back saying they understood and announced it to equestria. I was aloud to stay With Twilight. She said i could go and make some friends. So I Went out to explore ponyville and make some friends. It was only then i reliased that I had not checked my cutie mark. It was a star, very similar to twilghts but it was blue. _Was that there before _I thought. Ill worry about that some other time. I was walking around ponyville when I saw A house that had 2 storys. I knocked on the door and asked what the noise was about. The scientists just said it was a pony that rented a room and had a bunch of crazy contrapions. I just asked if i could come in and they agreed. Wow Equestria is nice to every pony. I then went up stairs to see someone i thought i would never see. It was DigiBro. The Oc of awesome brony analyser Digibrony. He was on his computer. I then just got nervous, ran downstairs outta the door all the way back to the library.

When I bumped into Twilight, Said "you have a horn, do you know any magic." I hang my head in shame and said no. "Well ill teach you" Twilight said with a smile. Wow. First day i come into Equestria and i all ready have the my favourite pony teaching ME magic. She said we would start to tomorrow. It was getting late so i went to my new bedroom and wondered what it would be like in Equestria. But I also thought what if this is a dream, what if i will never return, what if i never actually get to learn magic, What if...What if i wake up.

There were way to many questions in my head. So i tried to go to sleep and success i was asleep. But dreaming about my future in equestria.

**Hey guys i hope you like this chapter. Im open to suggestions for the story. And I need some Ocs please. I need about 1 more alicorn, 1 more of the drakoon/human ( Main character). And about 4-8 other types of ponies. So i will be choosing the best alicorn and drakoon Oc(For the drakoon im gunna be needing a female OC for it). Heres a form**

**Name:**

**Gender**

**Cutie Mark (You can describe you post a URL of I):**

**Type Of pony (Drakoon,Pegasi,Unicorn,Alicorn,Earth Pony)**

**Description (Please be simple):**

**How they act:**

**Who they should be shipped with (No Twilght ):**

**Backstory(Please be detailed with this i need to get a feel with your OC):**

**And That's It. The next chapter will be about The other main character, which I need to get so Oblivion Out **


End file.
